


ex nihilo

by powerfulsound



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Intersex Ryou, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsound/pseuds/powerfulsound
Summary: - the creation out of nothing





	ex nihilo

“I’m pregnant.” Ryou says, as casual as informing Akira about the change in weather, the meals, his plans, their lives. He says it the same way he says, _it’s raining, is beef okay, no devil hunting tonight, I’m pregnant._  
  
Akira accidentally breaks the glass table.  
  
+  
  
“How are you pregnant again?”  
  
“This is my first time being pregnant.”  
  
Akira scowls, and Ryou simply gives him a serene smile, amused at his mood. “I informed you because according to my calculations,” Pausing for a moment, he continues almost mournfully. “I won’t be able to take your cock in your demon form without hurting the child inside.”  
  
Ryou explained to him before, all about Pavlovian’s theory, and so, at the way Ryou’s voice curls around the word cock, Akira’s body responds. Ryou stares at the obscene bulge in his pants, and wears a funny expression Akira realises is _regret_ before he pats it fondly, like a neglected pet. “I don’t trust your owner. Sorry.”  
  
How is this Akira’s _life?_  
  
+  
  
“You won’t hear anything.” Ryou says, as Akira tries, unsubtly to press his ear to the flat planes of his stomach. “Yet.”  
  
Yet.  
  
Ryou’s going to keep the child. Something blooms inside of Akira, an innocent sort of joy that he hasn’t felt since he became Devilman, the thought of having a family to get back what he lost, and keep Ryou for all of their lives-  
  
Ryou’s body is pale among the white sheets, his chest heaving as Akira sniffs him all over, and licks like a dog intent to mark, all long drags of his tongue. There’s still no change in his taste, his fluids sweet on Akira’s tongue, at his pretty entrance and lovely cock, flushed red with his ministrations.He flips Ryou onto his back, and shoves his legs apart unceremoniously, before kissing him there, with a hunger starting from inside his belly.  
  
Ryou moves his hips with a pleased sigh, so that it’s almost no different from an actual kiss with Ryou’s mouth,in fact softer in some ways, because Ryou has sharp teeth, and a tendency to bite, _hard._ He’s obscenely wet, and Akira has barely even begun to touch him, and isn’t that thought just intoxicating, because he has this effect on Ryou, with his straight face, and hardly any readable emotions and now- a child-  
  
“You’re being distracted.” Ryou complains, and Akira huffs a laugh against the centre of him, nuzzling against the nub that jerks Ryou as though he’s electrocuted, and following it with a suck to his cock, and then slipping his tongue between his folds again. “This isn’t enough,” He says, a slight irritation in his voice, and glares at Akira as though it’s his fault. “Transform, Akira.”  
  
“But you said I can’t put it in as Devilman.”  
  
Ryou snaps at him. “But Devilman’s tongue is longer.”  
  
“How about just my cock as a human?”  
  
“This isn’t a negotiation.” Ryou folds his arms and silently stares down Akira from between his legs. Akira sighs, then grins and snatches a quick kiss before Ryou can complain about his own taste.  
  
“As you wish.” The transformation slips onto him, but the usual lust hunger devour throbbing through him is surprisingly mild, only a low level hum that he pushes aside, and allows him to dip his head back down. Ryou is right, his tongue is longer this way, and wider, more nubile with a tapered tip that he fits easily inside of Ryou, but still has enough length to drag against Ryou’s clit in a back forth motion that has Ryou clamping his legs to his head and arching off the bed with a sharp whine.  
  
Besides as Devilman, he doesn’t really need to breathe.  
  
+  
  
“I’m too sensitive,” Ryou half heartedly shoves Akira away, his legs twitching as Akira continues to clean his soaked inner thighs with his tongue. “I came twice already.”  
  
“One more,” Akira says, pressing a butterfly kiss to Ryou’s lower belly, his mouth human once more as he presses it to Ryou’s limp but twitching dick. “Like this.” Ryou throws an arm over his eyes and groans, but spreads his legs all the same.  
  
Akira grins and swallows him down. Even though Ryou might prefer Devilman to eat him out, but for sucking his cock, Akira enjoys it more as a human, if only for full enjoyment of Ryou's size.  
  
+  
  
But this, this he loves even more. Braced on his hands and knees in a receptive pose and Ryou working into him, all of that delectable heat pressing into him in a stretch because for someone so slight - Ryou’s cock really is big.  
  
“You can’t fuck me, so this is the next best thing.” Ryou says, clicking his tongue as Akira arches his back and rocks backwards, riding the edge of his transformation.  
  
Amon is the top of the demon hierarchy so there’s a heady sense of thrill and victory to be dominated in such a primal manner, and for all of Amon’s rebellion, they both love it too much to ever give it up. Amon growls, deep in Akira’s chest so Ryou presses a hand down Akira’s neck, forcing him further down to the sheets, nails digging in hard enough to leave bloody crescents.  
  
Seven months of not getting to fuck Ryou, but if this is the alternative -  
  
His tail lashes out, and he turns around, worried that he might catch Ryou with it. Instead, Ryou grabs it, sliding a hand across the velvet furred surface before giving its tip a slow sensual lick and scraping his teeth on it. Pleasure shoots through Akira, and he claws the bed, even as Ryou continues mouthing at it while sinking in, taking his time.  
  
He licks and sucks at Akira’s tail with a patience he doesn’t show to Akira’s cock, demon or otherwise, to avoid being cut, but he still risks it, taking it deep enough for Akira to feel the back of his throat while he curls his tongue, and fucks in-  
  
There’s a clicking sound and this isn’t new, but Akira still feels the flush of embarassment creep up his neck. Hiding his face in the sheets, he makes a whining noise in exasperation. Ryou laughs. “Look at me Akira,” he says, soft and seductive. Akira makes the mistake of turning back, and even with the camcorder trained on him, it’s Ryou’s eye that drowns him, the rim of cool glacier blue that has been swallowed by a pupil blown wide. 

Ryou’s mouth is a sinful red. When he releases Akira’s tail, it curls around him like a needy cat, hooking around his neck to pull him closer. Ryou lets it rub against him, black fur around his pale flesh, closing his eyes with it draped around him like a rich young master with a fur scarf. That is how much Amon favours him - his entire body might be shared, but Akira cannot really control the tail, not really -  
  
“Ryou, please.” His cock seems to grow bigger inside Akira and Akira is helpless, underneath him, pinned down by his gaze and the sharp pleased smile. Reaching behind, Akira grabs his free hand, brings it to his mouth to suck on long fingers in a lewd display, a matching grin of his own. As a reward, Ryou nips at his tail, and pleasure sparks all the way from inside Akira to his brain, promising to short it to incoherence as Ryou grinds his hips in, harder but not losing any of his slow rhythm. It's good, so good that Akira feels an onslaught of heat beneath his lids.  
  
Ryou turns Akira around, and kisses away his tears.  
  
+  
  
Akira wakes up to his head pillowed on Ryou’s lap. This is an indulgence Ryou rarely gives him, so Akira crows and buries his face in Ryou’s belly, kicking his legs in excitement as he remembers what Ryou said before. Instead of chastising him, Ryou simply pats his head and presses a few buttons on his laptop.  
  
“Ryou, I love you.” Akira says, rubbing his nose on Ryou. “Love you, love you love you!”  
  
“You’re always so energetic after sex.” Ryou gestures to Jenny, who brings him a stack of papers for review.There’s none of the previous playfulness or open amusement, but Akira still recognises the softening of his mouth when he looks at Akira, and Akira basks in his pleasure like a cat in the sun, all warmth and golden light.  
  
He would like their child to have Ryou’s small mouth, but have it always smiling, lopsided but none of that unsurety.  
  
“Your chin.” Ryou says, pinching the said portion. “I don’t want our child to have that, but your eyes,” He continues, brushing his finger to the edge of Akira’s eyes, and to his brow. “And this, this too. I don’t mind.”  
  
That might as well be a declaration of love from someone who holds himself as apathetic from humans in his narcissism as Ryou.  
  
“Our child. You’re really keeping it then?”  
  
Ryou hums, non committal, but Akira pays it no mind. At this point, Ryou still hasn’t truly recognised their child as his, and Akira hardly expect him to include it in the circle of people he cares about, mainly himself and maybe a bit of Akira. They'll get there. “Will it please you if I do?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Okay then.” Ryou says, easy as granting any of Akira his other desires. “I’ll keep it.”  
  
Akira grins, kissing Ryou’s belly and purring as Ryou combs though his hair, massaging his scalp.  
  
“A pity about the sex though. I prefer receiving more.” Ryou comments slyly. Of course he does, Ryou enjoys being served, more than he does serving, but he will indulge Akira in all things. “Although,” his sly gaze slides to the computer and Akira realises that it’s the footage from before, Akira’s body obscenely arched in reception, his own face blurred midst transformation in ecstasy. “You are very pretty like this as well.”  
  
“You don’t think I’m pretty all the time?” Akira asks, leaning upwards in a blatant plea for a kiss. Ryou turns his head slightly, just enough to brush his own against Akira, his gaze fixed on the computer where Akira comes all over Ryou’s expensive sheets without needing friction on his cock, only the burn of Ryou inside him. Spotting an opening in his distraction, Akira takes it and kisses him filthily, slipping his tongue in to brush against Ryou’s teeth.  
  
“Again?” Ryou asks, setting his laptop aside, having learned his lesson from that time Akira was too enthusiastic and cracked it. Akira slips his hand downwards, first the non existence curve of Ryou’s belly, then lower where he finds Ryou wet and ready.  
  
“Again.”  
  
+  
  
“Should I work?” Akira asks, kissing up Ryou’s spine, counting the knobs with his tongue.  
  
Ryou’s eyes slits open, still luxuriating in Akira’s ministrations, amusement evident in his huff. “You haven’t even graduated high school.”  
  
“How about as your student assistant?”  
  
“And what will you do? Service me under my desk?”  
  
Akira scratches his head, not even bothering to pretend that that idea doesn’t turn him on and then fits his mouth over one of Ryou’s almost faded bruises. “I can staple your papers?”  
  
Ryou turns and wraps his arms around Akira, a hand over his cheek in fondness. “Forget it, with that brain, you’re better being my kept mistress.”  
  
+  
  
The thing about Ryou’s pregnancy is that, if their lives used to revolve around demon hunting and sex, it now revolves around sex. It’s the hormones, Ryou explained to him once, calmly, as he works Akira open with his cock the third time in a row with his own lubrication. It increases his sensitivity and drives his body with a need to copulate. Akira had only moaned and took it, useless for anything else, let alone feeling guilty.  
  
+  
  
Akira comes home from one of Ryou’s craving run - cravings, how delightful, Ryou who has never desired any sort of food his entire life had kicked Akira awake and demanded for a burger while looking as though it offended his entire existence- only to find Ryou with a vibrator inside himself and a recorded projection of himself as Devilman on the ceiling fucking into Ryou from Ryou’s point of view.  
  
“Come here Akira,” Ryou says, turning glassy eyes towards him, his blonde hair plastered to his forehead. His cock is dripping, making a mess on his stomach, and between his legs he’s already soaked a wet patch onto the sofa. His other hand grips into one of the claw marks Akira left before, his entire body in motion with the force of his pleasure as he arches, panting before throwing it outwards in on obvious demand for Akira. ‘Come here, I want to feel you-”  
  
Akira scrambles to him, dropping the giant bag of takeaway onto the floor, nuzzles into his beseeching hand that fists in his hair as Ryou rides out another wave. “I can’t, you said I can’t Ryou-“  
  
“Just let me feel you,” Ryou says, and his voice shakes. He’s obviously been at it for a while, judging from the ease he’s taking the vibrator and how his body is all filled with tension, thrumming underneath Akira’s hand. Akira lets out a pitiful whine, Ryou’s need striking his lust with the force of wildfire on dry wood. “Akira-”  
  
“Yeah,” Akira murmurs, pressing a kiss to his open panting mouth before stripping and climbing onto of Ryou, and drawing his shaking body his arms. He rolls them over, lets Ryou be on top as he slides hungry hands over Ryou. Ryou grinds their cocks together and fucks the vibrator in, mimicking what both of them wants Akira to do, to put it in that demanding heat, an eternal inferno-  
  
“Like this,” Ryou says, and he’s so wet, his fluids dripping all over Akira’s legs and cock in an unspoken command. Akira presses a finger in, a tight fit because Ryou is a size queen, has always been a size queen and his choice in vibrators reflects that as well, although-  
  
“Nothing is as big as you,” Ryou marvels, getting faster, his body in frenzied motion. “Nothing compares, oh-“  
  
“God,” Akira breathes out, forgetting himself, only for Ryou’s eyes to snap open in a sharp anger. As violent as an unsheathed knife, he slams his hand over Akira’s mouth hissing out, vicious as a snake about to strike with venomous fangs.  
  
“Don’t say His name!” Ryou snarls, and grips his cock so tight that Akira shifts with involuntary pain to Amon, snarling right back.  
  
“You’ve been _bred,_ Morning Star-“ Amon growls, triumphant, and Ryou’s eyes narrow, promising menace before Akira wrestles Amon back, pressing apologetic kisses up and down Ryou’s neck with his jagged teeth and smiling mouth.  
  
“Sorry, sorry, I forgot.” Akira purrs, stroking down Ryou’s spine and curling his fingers over Ryou’s on the vibrator. “Let me make it up to you.”  
  
Ryou relaxes, appeased for the moment, before sighing as Akira brings his tail to sweep across his entrance and then tensing up, keening as Akira pushes it in, in the yield that his finger had won him, while twisting the vibrator at the same time.  
  
Six more months to go, without this-  
  
Hell, surely.  
  
+  
  
In the end, it’s Ryou’s lust that found them the solution.  
  
“Drink it.” Ryou says, and Akira downs the drink, before making a face.  
  
“That’s foul, what is it?”  
  
“Now try to transform.” Making a mark on his paper, Ryou glances up, waiting. Akira reaches from the thrum inside him, the chasm and yawning maw of hunger. He finds it, and pulls it up, but-  
  
He’s stuck, locked in his skin. _“What have you done!”_ He growls, an unnatural cadence in his voice, a sound that no human vocal chord can make, Amon borrowing his body but that is all he can do, only his voice and nothing more.  
  
“It worked, then.” A pleased smile stretches Ryou’s lips, just the side, lopsided and small. “Good.” He makes a final mark on his pad, and then tosses it aside.  
  
Unceremoniously, he begins to strip, revealing luminous flesh with a radiance from within, a glow brighter than the stars outside Ryou’s windows. There’s already a gentle curve to his lower belly, and Akira’s mouth drools at the sight.  
  
He stands naked as the day he was born. Holds his hands out, a devil’s smile on his face. “Come, Akira.”  
  
+  
  
“So beautiful,” Akira says and Ryou smiles, knife-sharp, pleased at his words. He puts himself on display, locking his ankles behind Akira’s head.“You’re so beautiful Ryou.”  
  
“Do you want a photo?” Ryou asks, and Akira jolts, sobbing and fucking in, tightening his hands on Ryou’s hips, but there are no claws, not today, and he reminds himself to go slow, rolling his hips in a figure eight the way he knows Ryou enjoys, grinding against the deepest spot of him.  
  
Ryou’s eyes closes, rolling back into his head, and Akira can sympathise, because it feels like the very first time, all the sensations made foreign, relearning it all over again, lust ever consuming, ever devouring as they chase the pleasure to new heights.  
  
“Take your phone,” Ryou tosses his head, gripping the sheets closest to his face, panting. “Swipe, ah- yes! Like that, you’re good, Akira, so good for me- so sweet, yes. Swipe up.“  
  
Flush against Ryou’s hips, Akira tries to control his shaking, the end so close he can feel it burning at the back of his throat. “And?”  
  
“That circle, there, at the bottom, just press it, nnghh-“  
  
He presses it, and Ryou is immortalised within his tiny screen, his flushed face and red panting mouth, the swell of his breasts covered in teeth marks some of them leaking sluggish blood.  
  
“Ryou,” He’s breathless, on his knees for this man. “Ryou.”  
  
“Say you love me.”  
  
“I love you, Ryou.” He takes another photo, intoxicated, and captures Ryou’s appreciative smile, the delight writ on his expression. “Ryou, I only need you.”  
  
“Never leave me.” Ryou demands, and sinks his teeth into Akira’s wrist, offered freely.  
  
“I won’t, I promise, I swear.” As the red liquid smears against Ryou’s face, it feels like making an oath, taken in blood. “I’ll never leave either of you alone.”  
  
Ryou comes, eyes glittering with victory.  
  
+  
  
“If we give it out to the world,” Akira says, delighted as he swirls the cylindrical flask before him. The liquid is clear, clear enough that he can see through it and out into the endless blue sky. “Then, even demons who are not devilman won’t be able to turn!”

“It lasts only for twenty four hours,” Ryou mumbles, Akira having exhausted him after the numerous rounds they’ve gone at it. Akira splays his other hand on Ryou’s belly and tangles their fingers together. Imagines a third heartbeat, hummingbird fast beneath his touch.  
  
“We’ll put it in the water supply, so everyone has to drink it- Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
“Will it please you if I do?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Okay then.” Ryou says. His face is like the sun shining in all its brilliance. Blinding enough that Akira feels tears. “Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after, with ugly pajamas ala CLAMP.


End file.
